Roses Burn
by Goddess of the Nightly Moon
Summary: The past is in the past..or so we think, what will happen when the past comes back to haunt us..will are little vixzen be saved..or will the ghost of the past come back and take the roses away.. [suck at summerize come and read]


Ok people another story so review and tells me what you think again REVIEW please

do not own anything

_Take away the sensation inside  
Bitter sweet migraine in my head  
Its like a throbbing tooth ache of the mind  
I can't take this feeling anymore_

Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
This sensations overwhelming,  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing  
So give me Novocaine  


A pale hand slide out of its hiding place in a black blanket, to reach out and turn up the volume on the clock radio which sat still on a corner desk. The hands owner slowly lifted its head and brushed strands of ink black hair away from its face. Once the face was reveled it was a teenage women with bright brown eyes, covered in yesterday makeup. Moving back the covers she moved her long legs off the bed and placed them on the cool hard wood floor, a shiver ran up her spine as pushed off the bed. Sighing softly the women sluggishly moved to the bathroom located across the room.

_  
Out of body and out of mind  
Kiss the demons out of my dreams  
I get the funny feeling, that's alright  
Jimmy says it's better than here,  
I'll tell you what_

Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
This sensations overwhelming,  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing,  
So give me Novocaine

Oh Novocaine

Flipping on the light switch she blinded her self, blinking she sighed and looked into the mirror. 'Hello reflection' she thought to herself. 'Here I' am again the same old sob story, Kagome, the one that fails' she thought once more and turned away and started to get ready for her long day ahead.

_  
Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
This sensations overwhelming  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me Jimmy I won't feel a thing,  
So give me Novocain_

After leaving the shower and brushing her teeth, Kagome stared at her reflections once more and wiped away the make up from the day before. Fiddling with the tube of liquid eyeliner she started to apply it to her almond shaped eyes. Thick black lines soon defined her eyes once more, today was a day she didn't want to wear eyeshadow to bring out her sorrowed out eyes. Instead she brushed on mascara and left the bathroom.

Soon she crossed the her room looking for something to wear, dropping the towel she had placed around her form she opened the dresser draw and pulled out a bra and panties that matched each other. Slipping on the bra and clasping it she then proceeded to slip on her under wear one foot at a time. Scanning around room she smiled finding her blood red corset, she sucked in a breath and let it out and zipped it up. "Oh god" she said softly and breathed out once more. Picking up a pair of pant she trugged them on the jingle of the chains meet her ears which made her relax.

Sighing Kagome grabbed a few other things and walked out of her room today was not her day. She looked around the area before she slowly walked down the stairs, "Kagome" a gruff voice called to her. "Where are you going" a man asked stepping out of the room across from hers. The man had short brown hair and matching brown eyes, his chest bare showing of the lean muscles. His arms crossed over the chest making his arms flex. He stood there looking over Kagomes form. An emotion stirred within him making his body heat up slightly. "To school" she said to him fear gripping her body as she inched closer to the door. "Oh" he spoke walking closer to her. "And who do you think will be taking you." "Todd I'm not a kid anymore you cant treat me as such" she answered him her voice cold as she found the door. The man named Todd glared at her and rushed down the stairs hell bent on reaching her. Kagome gasped and opened the door and tried to bolt out of it but, Todd had beat her by slamming the door close and pushing her against it.

"You little bitch" he breathed out pressing his body against her small frame. "I'll teach you some respect" he stated and grabbed her by her neck and began to drag her away into a small room. "No" she pleaded with him squirming away.

"Shut it" He roared out and slammed her head into the wall. Kagome soon found her vision blurring as blood slowly pooled out of the wound. The las image she saw was Todd ripping away his clothing and straddling her small form. The rest was black as the night sky.

So what do you guys think a bit informal I agree... there's more to come so REVIEW and let me know.

Song by: Green Day


End file.
